Lust of a Dragon
by EpicAnimeROMANCE
Summary: Natsu has been avoiding Lucy, and Gajeel, Levy! Gray has been a little more distant than usual towards Juvia. What is going on with these men? And what will the boys do with their new found Lust? LEMON! First lemon, bear with me, and I had a bit of a hard time writing this. NaLu, GaLe and implied Gruvia. Better than summary.


Lust of a Dragon

**A/N:** Just a fair warning, first lemon/smut/sex thing so please bear with me, I have no clue what I'm doing (Though I do read them a lot. There should be more for dragon mating season!). Anyway, that's all, Enjoy! I'll try and edit to make it a little longer, but I'm not sure how much more I can do. XD

* * *

The guild hall was as rowdy as usual. Drinks were being thrown around and hitting people in the head, tables where being broken and people being thrown across the room and into other bodies, only resulting in more joining the brawl.

Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, of course, where in the center of it all, resulting in three mages to sit at the bar and hopelessly watch them fight each other. A certain blonde sighed at her partners antics.

"Do they have to do this all the time?" She said exasperatedly, slumped in the bar stool.

"I wish they didn't." Levy sighed, copying Lucy's actions.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia whined, slouching forward and dropping her head.

"What's got the three of you down?" A certain takeover mage said cheerily from behind the three.

"The boys are up to their usual antics again." Lucy sighed, spinning in her chair to face the white haired mage, followed quickly by Levy and Juvia.

"You're lucky Laxus is so mellow and cool headed." Levy muttered, staring at Mira's swollen stomach. Yes, Mira was pregnant. 7 months along, and yes, Laxus is the father. She just giggled.

"How are your dragon slayers, by the way? Laxus won't let them anywhere near me." Mira asked. Lucy sighed sadly and Levy just looked down at her hands depressed while Juvia gazed longingly at Gray, and this gaze was different than the others she usually held.

"Uh-oh, this is not good. What'd they do?" She asked, immediately leaning over the counter as best she could. Lucy shook her head.

"I've barely seen Natsu for the past week. It feels like he's avoiding me! And he doesn't even come over uninvited anymore! I never thought I'd actual miss his breaking and entering…" She muttered that last part.

"Gajeel's no different. When I catch him looking at me he immediately gets this panicked look and walks the opposite direction." Levy said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Gray-sama seems more distant than usual. Juvia actually thought we were getting somewhere. Now I'm not so sure…" She said as Lucy put her head on the counter.

"Oh dear…" Mira said as she stared sympathetically at the mages she practically thought of as sisters. She didn't know about Gray, but she thought she'd ask Laxus about the other two. She turned swiftly from the sulking girls, saying she'd be right back and went upstairs where her husband usually lounged.

"Laxus, sweetie, I need to ask you something." Mira said and Laxus immediately stood and turned to his Mate.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to not let show the smile that threatened to play across his lips.

"Lucy and Levy are down at the bar and complaining about how Natsu and Gajeel are avoiding them. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Mira asked, hugging him close so he'd give her a straight answer and smiling sweetly. She was pregnant, she could manipulate the father all she wanted.

"It could be that mating season started last week." Laxus answered, hugging Mira close and burying his head in her neck, filling his senses with her scent.

"Is that so…?" She pondered this as Laxus nuzzled her affectionately. "Do you think I should tell them?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Mm, if I'm right, they'll find out soon enough. They can't keep the beast back for the whole spring season." Laxus smirked against her skin as Mira became elated with the idea of her pairings becoming a reality. "Besides, they can't stand to be away from their chosen Mate for that long, it'd practically kill them. After all, it nearly did me." He muttered and Mira melded into his arms at those words.

"And I don't think the girls could either. I can't stand being apart from you for more than a day, a week must be agonizing." Mira said and Laxus smirked again, lifting her bridal style and kissing her. Mira parted first, thinking of poor Juvia.

"But what about Juvia? Grays been avoiding her, well, more than usual and he's not a dragon slayer…" Mira pondered.

"Maybe he's beginning to come to terms with his feelings. He's normal, so he probably just needs to think." Laxus reassured and Mira smiled.

"I hope you're right." She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

_**Later That Day**_

"Ah! Gajeel! W-what are you-?!" Levy cried as Gajeel suddenly picked her up and sprinted out the guild with her slung over his shoulder. Lucy felt relieved for her friend. Looks like Gajeel's finally paying attention to her.

The rest of week went by with no sign of Gajeel or Levy, Gray had asked to speak with Juvia privately and Lucy hadn't seen them since.

Now she was at the job board, trying to find a job she could do solo since she had to pay rent and there was no point in even trying to get near Natsu. Actually she was just looking for a distraction. She already had enough jewels to pay for rent, but she wanted something other than her pink headed fire breather to think about.

She sighed, finding nothing and decided to head home.

She walked along the river side like she normally did, remembering the time Natsu had sent the rainbow blossom down the river because she was sick. Her heart lurched as she remembered that he was avoiding her for no apparent reason. Tears pricked her eyes.

She could only blame herself, she was the one who'd fallen for the pink haired idiot. Ever since tenrou island when he gave her that look when they'd defeated that fat puppet master.

Feeling the hot tears begin to spill, she jumped off the edge to the street and ran the rest of the way home, closing and locking the door behind her. She slid down the door, cradled her head between her knees and cried, feeling heartbroken.

"Natsu… what did I do wrong?" She sobbed. It took her a few minutes but she finally pulled herself together and stood up, wiping the tears from her face and walking into her room. She almost expected to see Natsu sitting on her bed with that toothy grin of his, the window open behind him.

Sadly he wasn't there.

She sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's coffee heath bar ice cream and sat on her coach, putting in the decoy bride. Lucy couldn't help but imagine herself as the Scottish decoy, Lissana as the original bride, and Natsu as David Tennant. She wished that everything ended up like that, but sadly not for her. It just wasn't what happened in real life.

Still, she could dream, couldn't she?

Lucy sighed as the credits showed a couple hours later, putting her unfinished ice cream back in the freezer and putting the decoy bride away. She looked at the clock. 9:32 PM.

As she was washing the spoon off she heard the window open and close behind her. She dropped the spoon in the sink, spun on her heel and gazed fiercely at Natsu, who was standing in front of the window, staring at her intently. She opened her mouth to shout at him what is problem was, avoiding her for nearly two weeks when quick as lightning he was standing in front of her.

She squeaked and without a single word he kissed her fiercely on the lips, pushing her against the counter and hands splayed on either side of he body. He pushed his pelvis into hers and forced his tongue in her mouth, exploring each and every inch. She felt her face heat up in a blush that rivaled Erza's hair.

She stood, frozen and shocked as he put his head in the crook of her neck, his hot breath caressing her bare skin there.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I can't hold back any longer. I need you." He muttered huskily against her skin and quickly kissed her neck before she could respond, sending shivers down her spine. All her thoughts of scolding where rapidly melting away with each movement of his lips, sending waves of heat down to pool in her lower belly.

She moaned as he sucked on her neck. Taking this as encouragement, he licked up her neck and nibbled her earlobe, tugging gently before kissing her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his thick locks, pulling him closer.

He started kissing down the front of her neck, sucking lightly on her throat before continuing on. She moaned a little louder as he teased her collarbone. Before he could touch her top, however she grabbed his hand and kissed his lips again.

"What?" He asked breathlessly as he looked into her eyes with half lidded ones, pushing his forehead against hers. She noticed that they weren't their usual color. They were a beautiful golden color, instead, and it made her feel like she was on fire, being burned from his piercing, longing gaze. She bit her bottom lip and tugged him along to follow her to the bedroom.

He caught what she was suggesting, pinned her against the nearest wall and ravaged her lips. He picked her up, holding her up by her thighs and carried her to the bed, still kissing her.

He dropped her on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her collarbone again as he removed her top.

He stared at her white lacy strapless bra in awe, knowing full well that that was the only thing shielding her from his hungry gaze.

He leaned up to her face again and stared her in the eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and claimed her lips one more time, groping her through her bra. She moaned in pleasure as he groped her, squeezing and rolling her breast.

"N-Natsu, please, take it off…" She whispered through the kiss and he obliged, unclasping it and throwing it off to the side while she tugged his vest off, letting her hands slide on his muscles as she passed them, feeling them flex under her touch and he groaned, removing his scarf.

After his vest was off and thrown into some corner of the room he removed his lips from hers and moved down to her breasts, taking a peak in his mouth and sucking hard. She arced her back, allowing him more access. He sucked and grazed her hardened peak with his sharp canines, which were gradually getting larger.

"Ah~ Natsu…" She moaned. He separated his mouth from her left breast with an enticing pop and began sucking the other, more hungrily this time, his thoughts of being gentle slowly receding to the back of his mind.

She moaned as he gradually became rougher with her. She felt his hand begin to glide down her stomach antagonizing and slow to the hem of her skirt. She squirmed, rubbing her legs together as an uncomfortable heat began to build at her core while he massaged her lower belly, just above her waist band.

"N-Natsu!" She complained and he smirked against her breast, removing his mouth with another pop.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked, his eyes and voice brimming with lust.

"P-Please…" She begged quietly.

"Please what?" He asked as he slid down her slim form to her legs, drumming his fingers against her thy teasingly.

"Please, stop teasing and just do it already." She said hesitantly, blushing furiously. He smirked as he separated her legs and rubbed her through her soaked panties. She cried out as his finger brushed over her clitoris.

"N-Natsu!" She shouted.

"What is it? I won't know what you want me to do unless you tell me, Lucy." He spoke huskily, making sure his breath brushed over her wet folds. She shuttered.

"Please… t-take them off…" She muttered. Natsu smirked and obliged, ripping her skirt off in hast and doing the same with her lacy white underwear.

Her scent washed over him stronger than before and he didn't have the heart to tease her further, so he just dove in and sucked harshly on her clit.

She arced her back again and cried out, the pleasurable sensation of his mouth against her nether lips almost too much to bear. She moaned and screamed his name as he sucked, nipped, and licked her womanhood and clit, sending waves of bliss to rack her body.

She didn't have to look to know her knuckles where turning white from gripping the bed sheets. She was nearing her release, she could feel it as she began to climax.

"N-Natsu I'm about to- OH GOD!" She cried as he just sucked harder, sending her ten miles over the edge.

He lapped up every last bit of her juices as she came hard in his mouth and climbed back up her body. Her chest was rising and falling against his as he gazed at her blissful face. He smashed his lips against hers and ground his hard on against her sensitive core. That added to the fact she could taste herself in his mouth was turning her on all over again.

She fumbled with his belt, trying to pull his pants off of him. He gave her a hand and together they threw his pants and boxers off in some dark corner they couldn't care less about. She brushed her fingertips against his dick, making him groan into her mouth.

She could hardly believe how big he felt. Though she'd never touched one before, it felt the tiniest bit bigger than average. She moaned at the thought of having it inside her and she practically felt her opening twitch in anticipation.

Natsu groaned at her gentle touch and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and leaning his weight on it to the side of their bodies as he positioned himself at her entrance and separated from their kiss.

"You ready?" He asked huskily. She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss as he began to enter her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. He felt the tip hit her barrier and he swiftly broke through, hearing her cry in pain. He held her tight in his arms as she buried her face in his neck, waiting for her say so.

After a few minutes she pushed him the rest of the way in, causing him to grunt in approval. He stared in her eyes as she lifted her head and nodded. He pulled out a bit before thrusting back in, making her moan in pleasure, the pain already subsided.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

He began moving in and out as the sensation of the other wracked both their bodies, steadily going faster and harder each second that passed. She felt so good, and she was pretty tight around his member.

Lucy enjoyed the feeling of him inside her, filling her to the brim over and over again, just barely touching her womb and constantly going over her G-spot.

He started to move faster, making their moans become louder the faster he moved in and out of her and gripping her hips, pumping into her harder, deeper. Her moans filled his ears, her sweet sent filled his nose and he just couldn't get enough.

She was going to be his and no one else's.

He went faster, slamming into her at this point, eliciting strangled grunts from him and restrained screams of bliss from her.

"L-Lucy… cum with me." He muttered and buried his head in her neck. She complied and a few thrusts later she released, screaming his name and causing him to bite into her neck and pour some of his magic into her, making her cry louder, marking her as his while he released inside her. Giving one last thrust before collapsing on top of her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as they breathed heavily, still a little dazed from their previous actions.

She reached up to brush her fingers through his hair soothingly. He rolled off of her and pulled her form close to his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"…Sorry." He muttered and Lucy immediately looked up at him, shocked.

"What for?" She asked tentatively, almost afraid this was a one night stand. He brushed his fingers over the mark left by his teeth, a symbol just begining to appear.

"I marked you without your consent." He furrowed his eye brows in a look of guilt. "And now, there's no turning back. You belong to me for the rest of your life now." He muttered angrily at himself. Lucy reached up and cupped his cheek.

"… I don't mind. I was yours from the point you saved me on tenrou anyways." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "I love you." She admitted. Natsu smiled lightly.

"I love you too." He said and touched the symbol that was now fully tattooed on her neck, brushing his thumb over the dark maroon picture lightly.

"Is it gonna leave a scar?" She asked curiously. He smirked.

"When we mark our Mates, usually a symbol unique to the Slayer and his Mate appears where they were marked. Ours…" Lucy shivered at the word. "Looks like a dragon wrapped around a key." He smirked a little wider. Lucy smiled.

"That sounds fitting. I'll have to take a look in the morning." She said as she snuggled closer to Natsu.

"I don't think you'll be able to. It's mating season." He informed her.

"What does that mean?" She asked. He smirked devilishly.

"It means that my dragon may be satisfied now, but it won't be for long. Your stuck with me all spring long… or at least until you get pregnant." He whispered in her ear huskily. Lucy shivered. "Better sleep while you can, you're not getting much rest in the morning." He whispered and she obliged, falling asleep as he pulled the covers over them only to have dreams of what might happen in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** DONE! How was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? I don't know! And if want to know what happened between Gajeel and Levy, let me know and I might make this two shot. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! _**REVIEW!**_Edited just a tiny bit...


End file.
